


Car Crash

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Relationships, Car Accidents, Cute, Davekat Week, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Dave calls Karkat to come pick him up after a car crash leaves the vehicle totaled. Karkat, worried for his favorite person, rushes to his rescue.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 37





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check out my other Davekat oneshots on my page! Thank you for reading my stories, it means the world! <3

The shrill ringing of Karkat’s phone startled both him and Jade from their awkward trance. The two of them had been staring at the television for an hour now, not saying a word after Jade had, once again, brought up the suggestion of him and Dave dating her. The concept of it was just as strange and unpleasant as it was the first time she brought it up. Neither of them understood why she wouldn’t just give up on it. It had been nearly three years now. 

“It’s Dave,” Karkat said as he lifted his phone from its resting place on the couch armrest. 

“Put it on speakerphone,” Jade replied with a small smile.

“If he wanted to talk to you, he would’ve called you. Don’t bother pausing the movie. I wasn’t paying any attention anyway.”

Karkat was short with her, but it wasn’t unexpected or uncalled for. He made his way to the kitchen and leaned back against the counter before hitting the green button and giving a short greeting.

“Hey, Kitkat. I’m in a bit of a predicament,” Dave’s voice rang into his ear at low quality.

“Stop calling me that,” he snarled back. “Are those sirens I hear? What’s going on?”

“Yeah, uh…” He chuckled lightly. “I got in an accident. Kinda wrecked the car.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” Karkat’s eyes were wide. Jade joined him in the kitchen doorway, raising an eyebrow at his tone of voice.

“Well, sort of. Some dude was totally stoned out of his mind and kind of ran me off the road and then crashed into me. Pinned me between him and a tree. Car’s totaled.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dave. Are you okay?” He sounded surprisingly calm, but his hands were trembling. Jade was getting more and more confused by the second as she couldn’t quite pick up what Dave was saying.

“I’m alright. Really. I just need someone to pick me up. I’m a little too sore to fly back. Is Jade there?”

“Turn on the microchip tracking device in your phone. We’ll come get you.”

“GPS, Kitkat. GPS.”

“Quit with the nickname, Strider.”  
He hung up. He then turned to Jade and filled her in on the situation. While she wasn’t as concerned as he was, she was quick to get in the car and follow the directions he gave to get to Dave. 

The wreck was past the railing of a freeway and sure enough, the car was smashed beyond repair. There were two police cars and an ambulance, where the person who crashed into Dave was being loaded in for more severe injuries. He was sat against the railing, chewing his nails with anxiety. He had much more minor injuries but was no doubt sore as all hell. Jade parked to the side and Karkat jumped out once the car had slowed down just enough where he wouldn’t fall squarely on his face. Dave stood when he saw him and smiled a bit.

“Hey, Karkat. Good timing!” The pitch in his voice turned more into an exclamation as Karkat threw himself into the arms of his, undoubtedly, most favorite human being to ever walk the earth. His hands gripped his shirt and held him tightly. “Jesus, dude. You’re gonna knock us both into the concrete if you’re not careful.”

“Are you hurt? Where? Fuck, I should’ve brought the first aid kit.” Karkat had moved then to cup his cheeks, turning his head to each side to examine some very minor cuts from broken glass that were scattered across his shoulders near his neck. He then looked at some that were near his hands until Dave held his wrists to force him to lower his hands.

“Babe,” he spoke softly so only he could hear. “I’m okay. Some cuts and bruises here and there, but I’m fine.”

They looked up into each other’s eyes in a moment of silence. Or so Karkat assumed. Dave’s sunglasses were still intact somehow, but Dave was certainly looking at him. Karkat then shoved his face back into his chest and he held him back tightly, despite the ache in his chest and his back. Jade finally approached and Dave shot her a reassuring nod. She took Karkat’s place a moment later, but more in a friendly, non-intimate stance. It still pissed the small troll off. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” she said softly, and Dave nodded.

“Me, too.”

Jade drove them home safely before deciding to take off a few hours later to some guy’s house for the night. She didn’t have to say anything other than “I’m going out with a friend” to know what the night would entail for her. They didn’t ask questions and she didn’t give any more detail.

Dave had been laying in bed ever since they had arrived home, napping whenever he could manage to. His whole body ached like hell, so whenever he shifted, he would wake up again. But the second Jade had left, Karkat had come in to join him. At that time, Dave had turned on the television that sat at the foot of his bed on some shitty dresser that could just barely hold its own weight. He smiled up at his favorite little troll.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled, stepping over piles of clothes laying on the floor to get in bed with him. “Just wanted to see how you’re holding up.”  
“I’m okay.” Dave sat up more and held his arm up a bit for Karkat to come snuggle up to his side. “Sore. But okay.”

“I figured as much. That wreck was… bad.”

“Could’ve been worse. Did Jade leave?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t expect her to be back for a couple of days. She’ll find another couch to hop to after tonight.”

Dave chuckled a little, his hand rubbing Karkat’s arm gently. 

“To each their own, man. At least she can get it.”

“Ugh, stop talking,” Karkat stuck his tongue out with disgust and Dave laughed again. After a moment, Karkat made a risque comment. “Besides, it’s not like you can’t.”

“Oh? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

Dave’s voice didn’t show any sort of reaction, but Karkat could clearly see a blush growing on his cheeks. He reached up then and removed Dave’s shades, which he was still wearing for some godforsaken reason. He smiled then and kissed his nose lovingly.

“You know exactly what I’m implying. Don’t play dumb.”

“And you said Jade is gone for the night, correct?”

Karkat nodded once, his smile growing as Dave grinned devilishly. 

“Shit, I guess that means we’ll have to share the bed tonight.”

“I expect to be sharing a lot more than that, Strider.”


End file.
